Lovely Agony
by DieMoreHarder
Summary: Kacchan had always been special to him Kacchan was always there for him Kacchan will always stay with him He needed Kacchan He wanted him He'll eliminate anyone who dares to come in between them - Yandere! Midoriya AU that nobody asked for
1. Chapter 1

Midoriya always knew what he wanted ever since he was a little kid.

He wanted to become a hero like all might. He wanted to be acknowledged by the world. He wanted to be needed. He wanted to have people cheer his name as he saves the day.

He wanted to become someone special.

For the longest time he didn't think that any of that would ever be possible seeing that he has no quirk at all.

When he found out that he would be a quirkless, useless nobody in the world.

He felt lonely

He was a freak without anything special to him. He was an outcast in the world.

He wasn't needed here.

He thought that having parents with pretty cool quirks he in turn too would have decent one as well.

He astonished when he met the actual all might.

The person that he used admire all his life stood right infront of him, beaming with confidence and power.

He never knew that the power of all might could've been passed down to people, so when he heard that the powerful one for all quirk was going to become his

he thought he'd finally reached the top!

That he could finally mean something!

He didn't feel anything at all..

But he soon relized that that's not what he wanted at all.

It was something he dreamed about but he didn't need it

He didn't feel it

He didn't crave that kind of power

The feeling of being able to become to most powerfull beings of them all didnt even daze him.

He felt nothing at all

He felt empty..

when he ented high school he thought he would be excited.

He had a chance to become one of them. He'd belong to one of the talented that he yurned to become

He become an U.A student

It should have felt the world to him..

but it didnt.

He didnt even blink an eye.

He simply couldn't care less.

He met all kinds of new people in his class. A lot of friendly faces surrounded him but one stood out of the class as ease.

Bakugou Katsuki

Kacchan as he used to call him.

How he still calls him

He was his childhood friend since they lived in the same neighbourhood. Their mothers were.. well this are best friends from their old highschool.

He and kacchan practically know eachother since birth!

They could never be separated from eachother!

-Izuku's pov-

Kacchan

KacchanKacchanKacchanKacchanKacchanKacchanKacchan

The name rolled smootly over his tongue.

Kacchan, my beloved Kacchan was in my class!

My beloved sat right infront of me.

I could practically smell him!

I could almost touch him!

Oh how I craved to caress his beautiful body..

I knew from the very start that i'd be placed in the same class as him

It was practicaly fate!

Kacchan must have been embarrassed to see me cause of the way he looked me.

Aah, Kacchan, my sweet innocent Kacchan

Even after all these years that you abused me in order to hide your feeling for me, I still love you with all my heart..

I'd do anything for you my love..

When Kacchan got his quirk he quickly was praised by a lot of people around us. He always was a genius when we were both younger.

I was extremely jealous by it but figured that it was because of the way that they never praised me for anything at all.  
But I never showed it because my Kacchan was happy that way.

Kacchan became a little distant from me after all these years passed

Hah

he.. he thought that he could became independent from me

Like he ever had a choose

I would never allow that to happen..

Kacchan needed me...

He couldn't live without me!

Kacchan was mine and mine alone

he could never do anything without him

no..

no he can't and he never will..

He will stay with me cause he would need me close by at all reach..

Kacchan soon started to have feeling for me soon after he got his quirk, it was a practically a trend to bully the person you liked

hah.. Kacchan must have liked me a lot..

Did Kacchan like me as much as I like him?

Yes, that had to be it

Kacchan always been shy when we were younger.. always hiding his true feelings behind his violence..

I don't mind it too much.

If it meant that I can feel his hands on my body than that'll will do..

I loved Kacchan and I'll always will..

He belong to me and me alone

No one can have him but me

I won't allow it.. I'd never let anyone be with be but me

..Even if it meant that I'd have to execute that person for this world..

..then so be it..


	2. Chapter 2

School was simple as there were no subjects for me to worry about. Making me able to make more time for you my darling...

-Izuku's pov-

Kacchan was sitting infront of me again like every other day. It was a nice excuse for me to be able to stare at him like this, no need to hide, I just need to keep pretending that I'm listing to class

'Aah Kacchan you look as gorgous as always '

You grow more and more stunning each passing day..

Is there someone your trying to inpress?

Its me isn't it Kacchan?

Silly Kacchan you don't have to work so hard just to try and make me notice you..

Why won't you just confess to me, Kacchan.

I know you still love me.

It's obvious.

I love you too you know..

I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you

I'd die for you Kacchan.

Won't you be mine already!?

I heard something crack as I was deep in thoughts of you. When I looked down I noticed the broken pencil in my hand

I seen to have gripped it to tightly..

no one seems to have noticed it tho-

Oh nevermind Uraraka seemed to be staring at me

'What the fuck are you looking at'

Ah, right, we're friends, I forgot

Ever since the entree exam she seemed to have caught a crush on my but decided to be friends with me first.

Stupid bitch.. like I'll ever choose for something as worthless as you above of Kacchan

You should lick the floor clean where Kacchan walked on you little piece of filth

"M-Midoriya-kun?" She squished.

God what an annoying voice, I want to rip out your throat so bad..

I gave her a fake assuring snile trying to make it as real as possibe

"A-aah, s-sorry I was think about something important" I babbeld out "I accidentally broke my pencil, could you please borrow me one please?"

She didn't seem to fall for my act but didn't say anything about it as she passed a new pencil to me

'Yea you better stay silent you dumb slut'

I gave her a last smile as I turned to the borth to write down whatever the teacher had written

What te hell?

Shit I don't understand any of this! Dammit I should have payed more attention!

Aah Kacchan it seems like you distracted me once again, hah

I don't mind though, I love you too much to be bothered by that

I must have accidentally let my snicker out, seeing that a few people were staring at me

Kacchan was being one of those peiple

I shivered under his intense stare

Kacchan Kacchan Kacchan Kacchan Kacchan aaah my beautiful, sweet, Kacchan

Don't stare at me that long you're making me aroused..

"Midoriya, are you alright?" the teacher asked me

"I-I'm fine" I replied nervously licking my lips "P-please continued"

Almost everyone turned around again as the teacher started to continue the speech he gave before I interrupted

Kacchan seemed to be staring at me for little before, he too, turned around

"Fucking loser" Kacchan grunted as he continued to pay attention to teacher

Aah how cute Kacchan must have been worried about me

Haaah, yea, why else would he be staring at me for that long

Kacchan couldn't go a day without looking at me.

I feel the same way, Kacchan ..

I can't take my eyes off of you my love

Before I knew it the bell rung and it was lunch time.

Everyone placed their books and stuff in their bags and left the room. As i I my schoolbag someone came to my table side.

What the fuck was his name again?

Oh right Tokosoki Shinto or something like that

hmm I'm not sure about what to think of this guy. He seems way to odd, the guy had a shitty background but don't really give a shit about it.

As I begin to stand up Kacchan was already out of the door

Shit, that bastad made me miss Kacchan!

I silently tsked but Tososoki must have heard it based on his the question he gave me

"Are you alright, Midoriya?"

'Second time someone asked me this'

No I'm not you worthless fucking idiot! You made me miss Kacchan! Why are you even here you dumbass?!

"Ahaha, I'm fine" I declared  
I tried to act like the persona I've kept up since beginning of the school year.  
"I'm.. just really tired.. I didn't sleep well last night" I lied through my teeth

"Let's go to lunch!" I gushed at him as I began walking towards the door. I never bothered looking behind since I heard his hurried footsteps walking behind me

Pathetic little shit..

When we arrived to the table filled with our classmates, I looked around the table to in order to search for Kacchan

His usual seat was open

'Where is Kacchan?" I questioned, hoping someone would answer me quickly

Where is he? Is he hurt? Did someone corner him somewhere in the school? Is he standing in line for food?

No.. that can't be..  
The others already had their food and he left class the same time as they did.

Maybe he is with a teacher. That thought didn't make me feel better as I slowly felt a fimilair feeling raising from ny stomach

Anger

My emotions were quickly interrupted as the blondie, Kacchan often hanged out with, answered my question.

"Kirishima took him to the roof!" He proclaimed

"Ten bucks he's confessing to Bakugou right now!" Blondie continued looking at another friend of Kacchan's .

"No way!" The guy responded "I'd like to keep my money, thank you."

What

I must have said it since loud as blondie turned to me again

"What? You didn't knew that kirishima had a crush on him?"

Come again

"Kirishima was practically pining after him since the beginning of the year!" The girl, in their friend group, added to the conversation

"It looks like bakugou might actully like kirishima too!" Another girl in their class insisted

"I knew it! Those sneaky glances those two always give eachother! They are definitely have feeling for eachother!"

"I can't believe that kirishima would fall for someone as rude and rough as bakugou though "

"He deserves better"

'The one who Kacchan deserves is me!'

"It's about time" one proclamed after another

"I think they would be cute togheter actually"

"They do have a pretty good chemistry together"

One comment after and other the more he heard the angrier he became

"Maybe bakugou will be finally stop being so angry if he and kirishima started dating"

I slammed my spoon against the table

It was so loud that the whole lunchroom was filled with silence

"A-a-a " I stammered "Sorry I don't feel that good right now"

"I'm going to visit the doctor!"I said, as I sprung up from my seat and quickly walked out the to room

The roof the roof the roof

That red haired freak was going to take my kacchan away from me!

How dare he! Kacchan don't get fooled by this guy!

My thoughts raced as I run toward the stair

"Almost there" I gasped

The door was getting more closer to me as I slammed it open with I touched it

...

Red

..

All I saw was red

That disgusting dirty little bastard had his filthy lips pressed against Kacchan's

Kacchan Kacchan

What the fuck are you doing?

How could you?!

Didn't you remembered you're mine?!

why why why why why

My thoughts were filled with hatred for Kirishima as I run down the stairs again

That motherfucker how dare he touched what was mine!

I want to rip his body to shreds I want to cut his body limb from limb until he's nothing but a bloody mess

How dare he tried to come between me and my beloved Kacchan!

I know what's best for Kacchan!

He doesn't need you, you ugly piece of shit

He doesn't want you!

Why did you force yourself on him like that?! I'll kill you!

Killkillkillkillkillkillkill

I'll murder you in your sleep! I'll strangle you in broad daylight! I'll make you drown in the toilets in the school! I'll stab you in your back on the school groun-

No

I got brought back to my conscious when I open the toilet room and went to one of the stalls

think think think

I replayed in my head as it sat down on the toilet

I can't just murder him in broad daylight

Noo I'll get caught

Getting caught meant going to prison or something like that

Noo if I go there I'll never see Kacchan again! Kacchan need me!

Now he needs me the most! He need me to protect him against all the people who dare to put a hand on him!

He needs me in order to protect him against people like kirishima

I'll be here for you my love

I forgive you. You didn't want him to touch you like that did you?

Of course you didn't. You already have me..

I snickered to myself

I soon find myself laughing uncontrollably as realized that Kacchan of course wouldn't want to kiss someone as disgusting as kirishima!  
Why whould he?  
He already knows he belongs to me.

nothing will come between us no one will!

I'll make pay for forcing his way on you, Kacchan. I'll protect you my love. I'll keep you safe my sweet angel

You don't have to worry

I'll search for a way to make kirishima disappear from our lifes!

Yes.. yes... that's exacly what I will do..

I need to plan this out..

My laughter slowly came to an eaze as I run out of breath.  
I managed to hear the school bell just in time as I got ready to join class again

I didn't bother to acknowledge that the hallways were completly empty and the only thing you could hear was the thunderous sound coming from the rain on the outside

don't worry my love, I'll get him out of the picture

1) Find a way to get Kirishima Eijirou out of the picture for good without getting caught.


End file.
